The Past Is Never The Past
by FreeLancer V
Summary: Muscular and Kota have a chat as the past simply won't stay down. A quick one-shot concerning a different take on the interaction between Muscular and Kota. Rate T for swearing.


**Author's Note:**

 **My second story ever so far and another idea I came up with. Just a heads up this is quite a different approach to the interaction between Muscular and Kota in the anime and manga as in this Izuku doesn't pop up, leaving them to have a nice chat alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was a nice night out, and even he couldn't help but take a deep breath. It was just what he needed; the perfect weather for killing. What made it even better was that he even came across a little kid!

"Oi kid, that's a nice hat you got there." Even he had to admit it was a pretty cool looking hat. Too bad it probably wouldn't fit on him.

"You mind if I ask where ya got it? I need to ask my employers to order me one cuz all I got from 'em was this lame ass mask. Shitty deal, right kid?"

The hat kid, as he was now calling him, only let out a whimper in response.

Muscular brimmed with a sadistic smile at the sound. "Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear ya, maybe you need to speak a bit louder kid."

The hat kid took a terrified step back, urging him to take a daunting step forward.

"I still can't hear you~!" He menacingly spat in a sing song voice. "Maybe you just need an incentive you little shit bag!"

His already muscular arms bulged and pulsated with muscle fibers as they shot out from his skin and wrapped around his arms.

By that point the hat kid had already started to bawl his eyes out. "A-Aaaaaah!"

Yes! There it was! The terror! Soon the kid's tears would be followed with his blood! Oh he couldn't hold himself back any longer!

"Come on kid! Wanna have some fun!"

"AAAAAAAHH!" The hat kid was already running as far away as his little legs could take him. Which wasn't really that far honestly. Well that was just better for him.

"Oi, oi! Where ya goin' huh?! Thought that would cheer you up!" He took off his mask and flung it to the side, revealing a sadistic smile stretching across his face. Like a beast salivating over its prey, he let the kid run for a bit longer. Not that it would get him far anyway.

"Three! Two! One!" Augmented muscle fibers began to wrap around his legs and feet. "Okay kiddy, here I come!"

The ground beneath him crumbled and cracked as he launched himself off at his prey. Only in a split moment he already scaled the distance between them with literal ease. Oh he wished he took a picture of the kid's horrified face.

His face in full view, he reared his fist up for a satisfying smash of bones and flesh. "Hey you remember right? We were gonna have some fun! Ready!"

"Y-You!"

"Huh?" He was expecting a scream of terror, not that. "What do ya mean by 'you' kid? Have we met before?"

The hat kid was shaking in his pants but still found enough resolve to speak. "Y-You were the one who killed them!"

Maybe he would humor the hat kid for a bit. The direction he was taking it seemed interesting. He was still going to kill him afterwards of course.

He idly scratched his head, lazily inspecting his finger nails afterwards. "Gonna need to specify kid. I've killed a lotta people."

"Water Hose!" The hat kid choked back a cry as tears leaked down his face. "You killed my parents!"

His eye widened in surprise at the familiar name. Now that got his attention. "You serious right now kid? You're the kid of those losers? Wow this must be fate!"

He let out a hearty laugh and pointed to his left eye. "Water Hose, man it's been awhile! Kinda feel a bit old now! Y'know it's cuz of them my left eye's an artificial one now, right kid?"

"And you deserved it! Nothing in the world is right, and it's because of crazy people like you!" The hat kid was a pathetic crying heap by the time he let that all out.

Fucking brat, he would enjoy killing him after this. "Tch, little shits like you nowadays are always shifting the blame like that. That's no good. Don't get the wrong idea kid, I'm not mad about the eye thing or anything y'know. I don't hold a grudge against your parents at all for that. Losing my eye was just the result of your parents wanting, no, _trying_ to stop me. Plus I got to do what I wanted to do at the end of day, which was to kill people."

Red stained his vision, and he could feel every pulse of blood pumping through his body. "What you should really be cryin' over is the fact that you're parents couldn't put their money where their mouths were!"

The hat kid's mouth was quivering and covered in snot, but he looked utterly confused. "Wha-"

He didn't let him finish. "You know what I really hate, and I mean _really_ hate! When people just go off spouting nice, fancy words when they can't actually back 'em up! Every goddamn hero I come across keeps on mouthing off about justice with their smug righteousness. Your parents said to me that they would stop me. Well what good did that do 'em huh! They're dead now, and I'm still kicking and killin'! Lip service don't mean a damn thing if you can't follow through with it!"

Oh he was feeling it right now, _really_ feeling it. His lone eye honed in on the terrified child before him. Yeah, the hat kid would do nicely.

"You want to know what I think of heroes kid." The hat kid's legs shook uncontrollably before they gave out on him. That only urged him to take another step, a thick malevolent aura rolling over him and coating his very being. "I think the lot of them are just a buncha bullshitters, glorified speakers who think that the power of their conviction is enough to stop anything in their way. But in the end, only guys like All Might actually get what they want done!"

The hat kid could only look up in utter horror at him, the very person who ruined his life. "P-Papa… M-Mama!"

"Heroes like your dear ol' mommy and daddy are a dime a dozen." Muscular pressed on, more and more muscle fibers beginning to wrap around his body. The memory came back to him, vividly clear. "They wanted to stop me, and I just wanted to kill. But you know it was them who were wrong for not bein' able to do what they wanted. And I was right cuz I actually did what I set out to do!"

Muscular took a menacing step forward and then another. The ground beneath him effortlessly crumbled with each step he took.

"You gotta be honest with yourself in life kid cuz if you ain't you'll just end up as someone who's just all talk! My fight with your parents was a clash of wills, and I won out in the end!" He spread his arms wide as if to boast to the world. "That's what it means to be right! I succeeded in doing what I wanted to do, and they failed in doing what they wanted to do! Don't you get it kid! You're parents are the ones in the wrong! So don't go shifting the blame on me when they could've just backed out of the fight, knowing they couldn't actually back up their words and stop me!"

The child was paralyzed with fear by the time he was right in front of him. "Get those words in that damn head of yours ya fucking little shit bag." He raised his fist with a delighted sadistic smile which stretched all the way across his face. "Cuz that'll be the last thing you ever hear."

Oh this was a good night. A _very_ good night.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Not exactly a happy ending, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a honest review on this as I am still a new author! Also if you haven't checked out my first story Pains of Leadership please do and leave a honest review!_


End file.
